


Snitchbot

by MinaAffairs



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Lab Partners, Prompt Fill, emily is also a snitch, emily knows best, just fluff, this is my first fanwork in literally years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaAffairs/pseuds/MinaAffairs
Summary: Hordak rambles briefly about his budding feelings to Emily, unaware that she records everything.





	Snitchbot

**Author's Note:**

> This was from an entrapdak prompt on tumblr that caught my eye, I've fleshed it out a tiny bit more over the tumblr version.

Why the robot was here he could not say. That isn’t to say Lord Hordak minded the robot’s presence, quite the opposite. It was comforting in its way, this silent emotionless three legged sphere that his Lab Partner had taken and modified. Horde technology perfected. Though he was uncertain about the pink tint to the units optical array cover, red fit the Horde aesthetic better and brand recognition was important.

That all being privately admitted it was nonetheless odd to have it here now, standing there by his throne. He regards it with a raised brow, noting the modifications that have been made to it. The antennae were interesting, and he had yet to piece together why they had been added. The robot just sort of stares back at him, perhaps observing and making notes on him in turn. Hordak can almost make out the glint of intelligence beyond what it was designed to have in that pink optical array. 

Hordak sighs and puts aside the report he had been reading through.

“What are you doing here, robot?” Immediately he feels ridiculous asking that. This is a robot, a machine that Entrapta reprogrammed to be her glorified pet, not a conversational partner.

For her part Emily just tilts a little, quizzically, and makes an electronic whirring sound. Lord Hordak isn’t sure what he expected. It is not as if the machine has ever struck up conversation before. Yet he continues talking despite himself, or perhaps for himself.

“Do you miss your master? Is that it? Entrapta will return soon, I am sure. Her current mission is not a dangerous one.” The great and powerful ruler of the Horde notes a twinge of relief at his own words, reassuring himself of that fact. It makes him frown. “Perhaps I miss her as well.” he admits after a moment. “I have grown used to her… incessant rambling about our projects.” 

Emily, ever the stoic, retains her composure at this revelation. 

Lord Hordak continues, collecting himself just a tad. “Not that I am generally fond of incessant rambling it is simply that Entrapta has a way about herself. A certain confidence in the information that spills out of her that can be somewhat pleasant. A conviction for the work, if you will.” there, that seems a proper explanation. Completely reasonable professional admiration. 

Emily steps slightly to her left and looks around the immediate area for a moment, scanning her surroundings before looking back to Lord Hordak who at this point seems to be mostly talking to himself. 

“It is soothing, in its way. Hearing her excitement, her theories. Refreshing to have an intellectual equal. Even if it causes her absence to prove… distracting in itself” he glances up again, realizing the emotional vulnerability he has just shown. Even such a small slip is far too much for someone in his position. “Not that you would understand such things. Or anything I am saying.” He picks his report back up, returning to his work.  
The robot manages not to take offense at this jab about her presumed intellect. 

_________________

 

It is a few days later, after Entrapta has returned, that his brief moment of emotional openness in front of a robot comes back up. He has noted, in stolen glances at the small scientist, that her demeanor has been odd. Perhaps awkward or unsure? of what? The work has stalled yes, but nothing compared to the issues he faced before she joined him in his project. This must be confronted, it does him no good to have a Lab Partner working at sub-optimal efficiency over what is likely a non-issue.

“Entrapta, if you are not feeling well then you may leave for the day.” His words come out somehow simultaneously harsher and softer than he meant. Pondering how he managed that will have to be saved for later.

Entrapta for her part freezes momentarily. Emily, ever by her side, turns to look at the warlord. It takes a moment before Entrapta speaks. “Oh no. It’s quite alright. I was just thinking about something! some observational logs! That’s all!”

Lord Hordak hmms, eyeing her for a moment. “Very well. If you are certain then we can continue working.” That sounds better. The robot is staring at him though. Maybe it knows Entrapta is lying? Is she lying? “Though my… statement still stands. This is work that can be resumed later if you are not feeling up to the task.”

“Oh don’t worry! I’m fine!” Entrapta declares a little too loudly, diving into a machine to start tinkering with its insides. Emily looks back at her master and mother, and bumps into Entrapta a bit.

Hordak for his part tries to let them do whatever it is they are doing now. Entrapta works best when she is allowed to follow her own workflow; even when it causes her to bounce from place to place with seemingly no rhyme or reason. It does not take him long to realize that this isn’t the case this time though. Entrapta is arguing with the robot in a hushed whisper. His long ears twitch as he tries to pick out the words. Something about a recording. Feelings? Butterflies? He bahs at this nonsense and turns back to the other two. “Entrapta, you are clearly not performing at your optima-”

“Emily records everything!” The tech princess blurts out as her head snaps to him.

Lord Hordak freezes in place. Staring at Entrapta, then at the robot. Feelings. Butterflies. Recording. That snitch.  
He is about to open his mouth to speak when the snitchbot in question suddenly starts making noise. No not noise, a recording of Entrapta. 

“Self observational log. I remain at a loss for my distracted nature in recent days. My mind keeps drifting to my Lab Partner even when the experiments I am conducting do not involve him! This is not a friends thing, I have friends. I do not think it is a Lab Partners thing either… after all Lab Partners help each other stay focused! Not. This.”

The recording cuts there, and now Emily finds the eyes of both Lord Hordak and Entrapta on her. Gazing wide eyed. 

Emily beeps. Happy to have helped.

**Author's Note:**

> I considered continuing on to them talking about this but nothing I could think of was better than this ending.


End file.
